


Rain、Umbrella、Sugar

by Williamchu



Series: Alternate Universe [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Vignette
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Williamchu/pseuds/Williamchu
Summary: Mycroft撐傘回家的路上，因為吃太妃糖而沒注意到從轉角騎腳踏車衝上的Lestrade。年紀設定：Greg 16y/ Mycroft 13y





	

雨聲滴滴答答，國中一年級的Mycroft撐著傘，手上則是拿了一把黑色的小傘－因為他弟弟死都不想跟他一起撐傘，所以他只好帶兩把傘－站在學校的大門口，正等著自己初入學的弟弟Sherlock出來。

但是等了半天，Sherlock卻都沒出現，Mycroft在校園裡繞了繞、找了找，明白弟弟是背著自己跑回家了－Sherlock不愛跟Mycroft一起上下學－這個愛惹麻煩的小子，肯定是淋雨回去的吧。

Mycroft有些懊惱，自己應該要多注意一些的。

走離學校，最近他因體重"些微"的增加，被Mommy限制說不能再搭專車上下學而得走路回去，撇了撇嘴，在回家的路上，他默默的想著，回到家要挨Mommy跟Daddy的罵了，說自己怎麼沒有顧好Sherly而讓他自己淋雨跑回來。

從口袋裡拿出偷藏的太妃糖，雖然手上都有著東西不太好弄，還是低下頭努力的想讓自己吃下，沒想到這時他前面的轉角卻衝出了一個正淋著雨騎腳踏車的青少年。

青少年看到他大喊了一聲小心，龍頭一轉想不去撞到Mycroft，沒想到因為地面太濕而打滑，伴隨一聲慘叫青少年整個人連帶腳踏車一起摔在地上。

Mycroft嘴裡含著太妃糖有些呆愣的看著這一幕，甜膩的味道在自己嘴裡漸漸化開。

自己是該趕快離開還是幫幫這個人？

Mycroft正猶豫著的時候，青少年卻像是沒發生甚麼事般的移開壓在自己身上的腳踏車站起，口中還咒罵著甚麼今天真衰之類的話語。

青少年身上滿是髒水和沙粒，但他受傷了，挺嚴重的擦傷－右小腿、右膝蓋、手肘處、額頭或許還有一些Mycroft沒法看到的地方－現在已經在冒血了。

「你還好嗎？」

雖然嘴裡含著太妃糖還跟別人說話有些不禮貌，Mycroft終究忍不住問了聲，那青少年因為傷口的疼痛五官糾結了下，但他還是努力的撐起嘴角對著一臉擔憂的Mycroft笑了笑。

「唔、還、還可以...抱歉，我騎腳踏車騎的太急了。」

「不，我也有錯，是我沒有注意好四周的狀況。」

早知道就不該吃這顆太妃糖了，Mycroft用舌頭讓太妃糖在自己的口腔裡亂跑，有些懊惱的想著，沒想到青少年愣了愣，然後大笑起來。

「哇、你是幾歲呀？講話的方式也太成熟了，像個小大人！」

看著對方亮眼的笑容－呃、在自己面前的這男生可有著一張俊帥的臉龐，在學校肯定是個風靡全校的風雲人物－Mycroft居然有些不知道該怎麼反應，他有些困窘的低下頭。

「...國中一年級。」

「喔！那你跟我差三歲呢！我高一，嗯、看你的制服，難怪，講話那麼成熟，家裡的爸媽一定很嚴格吧。」

「...我現在再不回去的話就會挨Mommy的罵了。」

Mycroft知道要是自己再不走真的又會挨罵了－Sherly的事情再加上晚回家，他今天晚上肯定連一顆小小的太妃糖都不能吃了。

青少年聽到他這樣說眉頭皺的更緊了－傷口的疼痛一直害他的臉都是半糾結的。

「呃姆...那你還是趕快回家去吧。」

他看了看青少年，對方並沒有任何可以擋雨的用具，Mycroft想到了自己手中的那把小黑傘，可是那是依照Sherly的身高量身訂做的－他的傘當然也是－對於面前這個發育良好，高自己一顆頭，身材還挺健壯的青少年來說太小了。

看著雨水不斷滑過對方身上的傷口，Mycroft最後決定將自己的傘遞出去－畢竟對方會受傷有一半也是自己的錯。當然，Sherly的傘對於自己來說也是太小。

好吧，淋雨回家一定也會被罵，當然自己不能據實以報，這樣Mommy和Daddy就會知道自己偷拿了一顆太妃糖到學校去...但現下自己犯的錯誤肯定會害自己連三天都吃不到糖，啊...口中的太妃糖融化完了。

Mycroft忍住不讓自己露出失落的表情伸手將傘遞向青少年，對方愣了幾秒，把手覆上Mycroft的手上推了回去，不讓Mycroft被雨淋到。

「不用啦，我都濕成這樣了，沒有差的，你還是趕快回去吧，會被罵不是嗎？」

青少年笑了笑，Mycroft感受到少年厚實手掌上的繭和透著濕意傳來的溫度，他握傘的力道變大了些，青少年縮回了手，邊彎腰努力的想牽起倒在地上的腳踏車，這舉動牽動到了他的傷口，對方眉頭皺的死緊，Mycroft見狀，難得的決定動動自己的身體幫忙。

「我走回去應該是來不及了。」

Mycroft淡淡的說著，邊幫對方一起牽起腳踏車，青少年看著他眨了眨那雙明亮的深棕色雙眼。

「你這樣的、呃姆、家裡應該都會有接送車吧？」

「Mommy為了讓我多運動所以不讓我坐車上下學了。」

「喔...你家在哪裡呀？」

Mycroft愣了下，不知道該不該回答這問題，讓一個陌生人知道自己家在哪裡是不對的，沒想到對方竟發現了他的警戒，他笑了起來，Mycroft覺得這人的笑容真的很好看。

「我可以騎腳踏車載你回去，喔，我是Greg Lestrade。」

「Mycroft Holmes。」Mycroft看了一下對方的傷口，搖了搖頭。「我自己走回去就好，而且你受傷了。」

「這種傷沒甚麼啦！來吧，上車。」

Lestrade坐上腳踏車，Mycroft有些不知如何是好，他向四周望了望，猶疑著讓一個陌生人載自己回家這個決定到底是好還是壞。

「上車吧，如果怕被你爸媽發現我可以在前一條街放你下來。」

「你的傷口－」

「這真的沒甚麼啦，忍一下就好了，快，要不然你不是會被罵？」

Mycroft咬了下嘴唇，點點頭，坐上了Lestrade的腳踏車後座，然後告訴了對方自己的家在哪裡。

「那還真的有些遠，好，抓緊我唷，還有傘要拿好，要不然很危險。」

聽了對方的話，Mycroft將原本要給Sherly的小黑傘收進自己的書包，然後用空著的那隻手抓住對方的衣服，另一隻手則是握緊了雨傘，調整好角度確定不會讓風吹壞他也不會擋到Lestrade的視線。

「嗯，謝謝你，Lestrade。」

「不客氣，Mycroft。」

對方回答的語氣裡帶著滿滿的笑意，當Lestrade踩起踏板，腳踏車開始往前進的那刻，Mycroft有些緊張的揪緊了對方的衣襬，畢竟他從沒被人用腳踏車載過。

沒過幾分鐘，他家就到了－Mycroft忽然覺得自己想學學騎腳踏車了，要不然走路可是要花十分鐘－而Lestrade確實在他家的前一條街放他下車。

「謝謝。」

「不用客氣啦。」

Mycroft點了點頭。

「嗯，那麼，再見。」

說完，他便轉過身離去，突然對方叫住了他。

「Mycroft！等等！」

疑惑的轉過頭，只見Lestrade從他的口袋裡拿出一個小塑膠袋打開裡頭是滿滿的太妃糖，Mycroft難掩驚喜的瞪大雙眼看著那個小塑膠袋。

「你剛剛是在吃糖果吧？在我差點撞到你的時候，呃姆、這邊是我同學送我的，可我沒有很喜歡，全部給你好不好？」

Mycroft抬頭，眨了眨眼，他得搖頭，不行，不能接受，被他的Mommy和Daddy發現的話又會挨罵了。

結果，他點頭了，Lestrade開心的把那袋裝滿了太妃糖的塑膠袋遞給了他。

「真是太謝謝你了！Mycroft！」

「...不會。」

「如果之後有緣再見的話，我再請你吃冰淇淋！」

「呃姆，嗯，那、再見，Lestrade。」

「再見，Mycroft。」

Lestrade露出了一個燦爛的笑容，便瀟灑的騎車離去，Mycroft看著他離去的背影，忍不住低下頭，因為他知道自己的頰上正在發燙。

在走回家的路上，他將那袋太妃糖藏進了書包裡。

回家後，他的確被罵了，但他發現這竟然不減他的好心情，當晚，他躺上床閉上眼，做了一個和Greg Lestrade一起吃冰淇淋的好夢。

FIN.


End file.
